fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carddass: Sunrise World War
Carddass: Sunrise World War (Carddass: サンライズ ワールド ウォー) is an tactical role-playing game developed by Sunrise Interactive and published by Bandai for the Carddass series. The game is an crossover of multiple anime from Japanese animation studio Sunrise. The games were released for PlayStation 2, Xbox and Nintendo GameCube worldwide on September 25, 2003. Series List *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Combat Mecha Xabungle *Metal Armor Dragonar *Gear Fighter Dendoh *The Big O *Cowboy Bebop *Mama wa Shōgaku 4 Nensei *Ginga Hyōryū Vifam *Ronin Warriors *Armored Trooper Votoms Characters Combat Mecha Xabungle *Jiron Amos Armored Trooper Votoms *Chirico Cuvie *Fyana Ginga Hyōryū Vifam *Roddy Shuffle Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Eiji Asuka *Rei *Ru Kain (NPC) Metal Armor Dragonar *Kaine Wakaba *Tapp Oceano *Light Newman *Meio Plato Ronin Warriors *Ryo Sanada *Xiu Li Huang/Kento Rei Fang *Seiji Date/Sage Date *Shin Mouri/Cye Mori *Touma Hashiba/Rowen Hashiba *Talpa/Arago (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Char Aznable *Quess Paraya (NPC) Mama wa Shōgaku 4 Nensei *Mirai *Natsumi Mizuki Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kash/Domon Kasshu *Chibodee Crocket *Georges de Sand/George DeSand *Psy Zhai Zhiyi/Sai Sai Ci *Argo Galusky/Argo Gulskii *Rain Mikamura *Allenby Beardsley *Master Asia The Big O *Roger Smith *R. Dorothy Wayneright *Jason Beck (NPC) Cowboy Bebop *Spike Spiegel *Jet Black *Faye Valentine *Ed *Ein (NPC) *Vicious (NPC) Gear Fighter Dendoh *Hokuto Kusanagi *Ginga Izumo *Vega/Orie Kusanagi *Altair (NPC) Cast English Cast *Beau Billingslea - Jet Black *Steve Blum - Roger Smith, Spike Spiegel *Bob Buchholz - Jason Beck *Greg Cipes - Kaine Wakaba *Carol-Anne Day - Allenby Beardsley *Michael Donovan - Cye Mouri *Melissa Fahn - Ed, Hokuto Kusanagi *Andrew Francis - Kento Rei Fang *Jennifer Hale - Fyana *Matt Hill - Ryo Sanada *Mark Gatha - Domon Kasshu *Jennifer Holder - Rain Mikamura *Stephen Holgate - Argo Gulskii *Chris Kalhoon - Bright Noa *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable *Phil LaMarr - Tapp Oceano *Wendee Lee - Faye Valentine, Vega/Orie Kusanagi *Jocelyne Loewen - Quess Paraya *Yuri Lowenthal - Chirico Cuvie, Eiji Asuka *Mina Mina - Talpa *Rob Paulsen - Jiron Amos *Dave Pettitt - Master Asia *Ward Perry - Rowen Hashiba *Roger Rhodes - Chibodee Crocket *Sam Riegel - Light Newman *Scott Roberts - George DeSand *Chris Sabat - Altair, Ru Kain *Lia Sargent - R. Dorothy Wayneright *Zoe Slusar - Sai Sai Ci *Matt Smith - Sage Date *Skip Stellrecht - Vicious *Karen Strassman - Ginga Izumo *Tara Strong - Mirai, Rei *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *James Arnold Taylor - Meio Plato, Roddy Shuffle *Kari Wahlgren - Natsumi Mizuki Japanese Cast *Yōsuke Akimoto - Master Asia *Yuri Amano - Rain Mikamura *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Hozumi Gōda - Chirico Cuvie *Eriko Hara - Rei *Megumi Hayashibara - Faye Valentine *Narumi Hidaka - Allenby Beardsley *Kenyuu Horiuchi - Light Newman *Sōichirō Hoshi - Roddy Shuffle *Shūichi Ikeda - Char Aznable *Kazuhiko Inoue - Eiji Asuka *Unshō Ishizuka - Jet Black *Yasuyuki Kase - Ru Kain *Maria Kawamura - Quess Paraya *Masami Kikuchi - Kaine Wakaba *Satomi Koorogi - Natsumi Mizuki *Jūrōta Kosugi - Meio Plato *Susumu Kotaki - Jiron Amos *Takeshi Kusao - Ryo Sanada *Yōko Matsuoka - Ginga Izumo *Itaki Miki - Mirai *Kotono Mitsuishi - Vega/Orie Kusanagi *Mitsuru Miyamoto - Roger Smith *Daiki Nakamura - Seiji Date *Kazuhiro Nakata - Altair *Tomohiro Nishimura - Xiu Li Huang *Ryuzaburo Otomo - Arago *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Chibodee Crocket, Jason Beck, Tapp Oceano *Nozomu Sasaki - Shin Mouri *Tomokazu Seki - Domon Kash *Naomi Shindō - Hokuto Kusanagi *Hirotaka Suzuoki - Bright Noa *Aoi Tada - Ed *Hiroshi Takemura - Touma Hashiba *Hidenari Ugaki - Argo Galusky *Norio Wakamoto - Vicious *Akiko Yajima - R. Dorothy Wayneright *Kōichi Yamadera - Ein, Spike Spiegel *Kappei Yamaguchi - Psy Zhai Zhiyi *Takumi Yamazaki - Georges de Sand *Kazuko Yanaga - Fyana Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers